The Mystic Dragons
by Lady Kayena
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet the girl that Kai grew up with in the cold abbey in Russia. Does she still love him or did she change her heart? When they see each other, will it be love or will it be hate? Kai/OC Tala/OC
1. Default Chapter

The Mystic Dragons  
  
Ok people, this is my new story. (Apparently) Anyways, it's about a group of female beybladers that grew up in the same abbey as Kai. Their team name is the Mystic Dragons. It is the side team of the Demolition Boys. They are called the Mystic Dragons because of their bit beasts, each one of them are a type of dragon. My four characters are Kayla, Arial, Celia, and Sapphire. Kayla is the team leader. She has the Fraizon the ice dragon. Arial has Daleon the fire dragon. Celia has Draleen the sky dragon. Sapphire has Duskard the dark dragon. One if my characters will have a history with Kai, so don't be surprised, I mean it is an OC fic.  
  
This story takes place 4 years after the end of the 1st season of Bey blade, and it does not have anything to do with V-force. It's the name for the second season of bey blade.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original bey blade characters, but I do own Kayla, Arial, Celia, and Sapphire and their bit beasts plus the idea of this whole story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's two months before the World BeyBlading Tournament. Most of the teams have already arrived. Everybody was excited about the tournament, except for a girl named Arial. She walked down the cold street tired and bored. She has long strawberry coloured hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with tight red gloves and blue flare jeans, or course she a red jacket to go with it. Arial had just finished 4 hours of training with her team, the Mystic Dragons. They had already qualified for the World Beyblading Tournament. They were here to finish the job that the Demolition Boys were suppose to finish four years ago, but beaten by the Blade Breakers. Arial hated the Blade Breaker's guts! Not only because they had beaten some of her close friends who had received punishments for it, but also because their leader Kai, broke her best friend's heart. Kai and Kayla had a long history together, but he always ended up leaving her for something more important to him, like Black Dranzer and a bunch of goofballs who he call team mates.  
  
On the surface, Kayla had already gotten over Kai, but Arial knows it's still hurting her always, and forever because she would always love him no matter what happens or what she tells people. Course everybody else had believed her, because she's going out with the team leader of the Demolition Boys, Tala, and she acts like she loves him. But Arial know better. According to Arial, Tala's the exact definition of a cutie. She always liked him, but she'll never have the courage to tell him that or anybody else. Arial always regretted not telling Kayla. She knew if she told her, Kayla wouldn't be going out with him right now.  
  
Arial walked past a dark alley, and she heard a beyblade spinning, so she went in to check who was there and what was happening. She walked past some garbage cans and stray dogs. She could hear the sound louder so clearly she was getting closer. When she turned around the corner, she saw the people she wanted to see the least, the Blade Breakers or at least 4 of them anyways.  
  
"Come on Tyson, you can do better than that!" said the boy with raven coloured hair, "Go Driger, Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane attack!" yelled the boy they called Tyson. Arial recognized him to be the one that had beaten Tala. Both blades flew out of the dish at the exact same time, and the boy with glasses called it a tie.  
  
"The two of you are both getting better, but I'm afraid you have to do better, because our competitions won't be pushovers."  
  
"Who are our competitions anyway?" asked Tyson, "You never told us who they were."  
  
"They are the Mystic Dragons! The toughest team around!" said Arial as she came out of the dark, "I'm Arial, and I'm a member of that team."  
  
"What? We are against girls?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention?" said Kenny, "They are an all girls team."  
  
"What do you say to a match?" asked Arial, "Unless you're scared."  
  
"Me, scared? Who are you kidding! And I never back away from a challenge!" said Tyson as he took out dragoon once again  
  
"You are braver than I gave you credit for, but I'm not really sure if it's bravery or stupidity," said Arial as she took out her red, orange, and lavender coloured blade.  
  
"3, 2, 1 let it rip!" yelled Max this time  
  
Dragoon tackled Daleon, but it managed to keep its balance and speed.  
  
"What? My attack's not working?"  
  
"Well, my blade has defence, endurance, and attack. It has no weakness."  
  
"Like I care?" said Tyson, "Now stop bribing and get on with the match!"  
  
"As you wish," said Arial, "Daleon, Fire-Dash!"  
  
A red dragon emerged from Arial's blade, and it blew fire over Tyson's Dragoon. It tried to dodge it, but Daleon was too fast for him. In no time, Daleon stopped Dragoon from spinning.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tyson, "Did I just lose to a girl."  
  
"That was some awesome bit beast," said Ray, "What a cool dragon."  
  
"That's where they got their name, the Mystic Dragons. The girls all have different types of dragons with different attack combinations," said Dizzi  
  
"Looks like you guys need some work," said Arial as she left, "If you didn't even stand a chance against me then how are you going to win against our leader?"  
  
Arial left the Blade Breakers standing there, speechless.  
  
When Arial got back to the abbey, Celia and Sapphire were gossiping about cute guys around the abbey. Kayla and Tala were just standing there, listening to them talk, while Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were training the amateurs.  
  
"So, how was your walk?" asked Kayla, "Anything interesting happened?"  
  
"Nope, just your regular walk," said Arial as she sat on the floor where the others were sitting, "But I'd look around the town tomorrow if I were you. There may be something that you might want to see."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kayla, "well, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Arial?" asked Sapphire, "Who do you think is the cutest guy in Russia?"  
  
"Ah, I don't know, I mean there are so many guys in this country," said Arial as she looked at Tala and then immediately blushed  
  
"OH, I see, you don't want to say it in front of Tala," said Celia, "Come on Tala, give us some privacy here. Go and check on your team. You can always see Kayla later, I mean you guys do share a room."  
  
"Why do you assume, he's staying here just for me?" asked Kayla as she blushed  
  
"Yeah sure, he's staying, because of our fascinating conversation," said Sapphire sarcastically  
  
"Fine, I'll go," said Tala as he got up  
  
"Ah, don't go," said Kayla as she got up as well, "I'll come with you."  
  
"Aww, how sweet," said Celia, "The two of you doesn't want to leave each other."  
  
After Tala and Kayla left to check on the beginner's trainings. The three remaining girls started their conversation once again.  
  
"So who do you think is the cutest guy in the country?" asked Celia  
  
"It use to be Kai, cause he's just the best looking guy!" said Sapphire, "but since he's not here anymore, I'd have to say Tala."  
  
"I know, that's my opinion too," said Celia, "but I still don't know why he would chose his team over Kayla. I mean they were in love."  
  
"I don't know either," said Arial, "but I don't think Kayla going out with Tala is the way to solve things. We know she still loves Kai, so it really isn't fair to Tala."  
  
"Maybe, but maybe she really does like him," said Sapphire, "You'd never know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of my 1st chapter, so tell me wut you think. And I am going to finish my other stories, so don't worry. PLZ R R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kayla slept in a large sized room, which she shared with Tala. It's all part of Boris's arrangements. He wanted the team captains sharing a room together so they could come up with strategies to defeat their opponents. There were two queen-sized beds in the room, a couch, a desk, and a large sized TV.  
  
Both Kayla and Tala were asleep in their own beds. It was midnight, when Kayla started to have a flash back of her childhood.  
  
----Dream sequence-----  
  
A young brown haired boy and a younger version her self was running away from 3 hooded figures.  
  
"Get back here! You little brats!" yelled one of the mysterious figures.  
  
Kayla and the other boy had managed to blend into a crowd of people. They went in to the first alley they saw to catch their breath. They've been running for the past 2 hours.  
  
"Kayla, listen to me. You have to go and hide in one of the oak trees in the park, while I distract the Dragon Hunters," said the older boy  
  
"But Damien," said the scared little girl, "I don't want to lose you too. They've already taken Kyle away from me, and he was only a little baby." Kayla was close to tears.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, they can't take me away from you," said the older boy, who was trying to reassure his sister, "Just do as I say, you'll be safer there."  
  
"Do you promise me that you will be ok?" asked the younger version of Kayla  
  
"Yeah, I promise," said Damien as he ran out of the alley. The Dragon Hunters immediately spotted him.  
  
"There's the little brat!" yelled the tallest out of them  
  
"Come and get me!" yelled Damien as he ran toward the furthest direction away from the park, "Run Kay," he whispered as he went  
  
Kayla did as she was told as soon as the cloaked figures were out of her view. She reached the park 20 minutes later. When she arrived, one of the Dragon Hunters was already there, waiting for her.  
  
"Well, well," said the Dragon Hunter, "You thought that would work, didn't you? Well, too bad, it didn't. My partners probably already caught your pathetic brother!"  
  
"He's not pathetic! He the best brother in the world!" yelled Kayla, who tried to defend her brother, "He's way better than you could ever be!"  
  
The Dragon Hunter grunted, "Looks like you've got guts."  
  
The Cloaked Figure approached the young girl, but something made him stop. Kayla saw a blue bey blade spinning on the floor, which block the Dragon Hunter's way. Then a voice came from behind one of the oak trees.  
  
"How weak and pathetic could you get to pick on a helpless little girl? At least pick on somebody that can defend them selves," said Kayla's savoir as he stepped away from the tree. He was a boy about 7 or 8 years old, a bit older than Kayla's age. He had blue and grey hair. The boy wore a muscle shirt and cargo pants.  
  
"Another little weakling for me to finish," said the cloaked figure, "I'll have to give you credit for your bravery or is it stupidity?"  
  
The boy just stood there and laughed, "Dranzer! Attack him!"  
  
Just then a red fiery phoenix appeared from Kai's bey blade. Kayla was shocked to see such a beautiful and cool bit beast! Of course she had one too, it's an ice dragon, but she never knew how to control it or to summon it as a matter of fact.  
  
The Dragon Hunter was shocked as well, "A, a bit beast?" asked the Dragon Hunter, "How could a boy so young, possess a bit beast? Very well, it looks like it's not the time to take the dragon away from the girl." The figure turned around and left the park  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the boy as he helped Kayla up  
  
"I'm fine," said the shaken Kayla, "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"It's no problem," said the boy, "I'm Kai."  
  
"My name is Kayla, and it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Where do you live? It's getting dark, so I better take you home before you run into those freaks again."  
  
A few drops of tear fell from Kayla's eyes, "I, I don't have a home anymore," said the shaken Kayla, "They burned down my house, and took my baby brother."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the sympathetic Kai, "I guess I just have to take you back to the abbey. And take you to Boris. I'm sure he'll let you stay if I ask him to."  
  
------End of Dream Sequence-------  
  
Kayla sat up from her bed. "That was a long time ago, almost 10 years to be exact," she thought to her self, "It's been a long time since the last time I had that dream. He was a lot nicer then, than he is now. I really don't know what happened to him, but I always cared and loved him for who he was. If it wasn't for him then, they would've killed me and taken Fraizon. Even though I'm hurt that he left, I'm still glad he saved my life and that I've met him. He changed it forever."  
  
"I hope he's well, and happy," whispered Kayla softly as she laid back down on her bed  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Come on Kay!" yelled Sapphire as she ran down the street with Arial and Celia at her side  
  
"I'm coming!" yelled Kayla as she ran behind the three other girls, "Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the mall for some new clothes and snacks," said Celia, "you didn't think we were going to train on our day off, did you?"  
  
"Course not, but did you have to drag me with you guys?" asked Kayla as she caught up with her teammates  
  
"Well, you can't leave me with these two maniacs," said Arial as she slowed down to a walk and the three others followed her example, "I mean have you seen them when they shop?"  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sapphire, "We are just a little over excited when we see clothes and pretty stuff."  
  
"Right!" said sarcastically Kayla, "a little."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun! We haven't done this in a long time!"  
  
"We just did this last Monday," said Arial  
  
"So, you see, that's a long time," said Celia seriously  
  
"Whatever!" said Kayla and Arial together  
  
"I really would've preferred to spend my day with Tala though," said Kayla sadly, "But too bad, he had to train those beginners. Those lucky kids!"  
  
"Well, lucky them, they get to have Tala training them," said Sapphire sarcastically  
  
"I sure don't want to be in their shoes," said Celia, "I mean, he's worse than Boris. He'll necessarily tire us out with all those lame drills."  
  
"I agree with them," said Arial, "We were lucky to get Kai when we were little. He was generous compared to what Tala would make us do."  
  
Everybody stopped to look at Kayla, who looked on the floor. "I'm sorry Kay," said Arial apologetically, "I really am, I forgot."  
  
"I know you didn't do it on purpose," said Kayla with a weak smile, "He really was strict on us."  
  
"He was always more strict on you," said Sapphire, "But he always made sure you weren't over tired or hurt while doing those drills."  
  
"It may not look like it, but he really did care for you," said Celia, "we could all see it, with all those years we spend together. When you get hurt, he was always the first one to rush to your side to make sure you were ok. When you start crying, he was always there to comfort you."  
  
"It always made the both of us really uncomfortable, every time he tried to comfort me," said Kayla as she smiled, remembering all those times she spent with him, "He always tried his best, but let's just say, comforting people was not one of Kai's specialties. I was glad; he trained me harder than everyone else, because that made me the blader I am today. Anyways, why are we talking about Kai, I don't even like or care about him anymore, let's just go to the mall and have some fun."  
  
When they reached the mall, the girls immediately went in to the sweet shop to buy some candies.  
  
"I want jelly beans!" yelled Sapphire  
  
"Who cares about jelly beans?" said Celia, "I want Jaw Breakers!"  
  
"I want Chocolate!" said Arial  
  
When they went in the shop they saw some people, they didn't expect to see.  
  
"I want a rematch from you!" said Tyson as he threw the last piece of candy in his mouth  
  
"Arial, you may have beaten us last time, but you are not going to do it again," said Max  
  
"So, Arial was the one who won against you," said Kai as he walked closer to where the others were  
  
"Nice, seeing you again Kai," said Sapphire with a soft smile  
  
"You too Saph," said Kai with a grunt, "I guess you guys made the cut."  
  
"Course we did," said Celia in a mocking tone, "We were your best students."  
  
"What do you mean, best students?" asked Tyson dangerously  
  
"I trained them, when we were younger." Said Kai seriously  
  
"You mean, the Mystic Dragons are part of Biovolt?" asked Ray  
  
"Of course," said Arial, "We are here to finish what the Demolition Boys started."  
  
"I'm not surprised that you've beaten Tyson," said Kai, "Your and Daleon's power combined were unstoppable."  
  
"You make it sound like it's good thing?" said Kenny, "They are the bad guys."  
  
"They are, but I've known them ever since I was 8," said Kai, "It still feels like I'm one of them."  
  
"Which one of you are the team leader?" asked Ray, "I'll challenge who ever that is."  
  
"I am," said the girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had bangs down the front, and some behind her ears. (PS. It's Kayla.) She had crystal blue eyes. Kayla wore a white tank top, and blue flare jeans. She wore a grey sown jacket along with a blue/white/grey-striped scarf down her front and back. "My name is Kayla Swehan, and I'm the leader of the Mystic Dragons."  
  
Kai stared at her shockingly.  
  
-------- That's the end of my second chapter. Pleaze review. PLZ? I love reviews, they inspire me, very much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"I want a bey battle with you!" said Ray, "I want to revenge Tyson's loss."  
  
"You don't have to," said the angry Tyson, "I'll do it my self!"  
  
"Who said I was even going to bey battle any of you?" said Kayla in a matter of fact kind of way, instead of a question.  
  
"You don't have to battle us, if you're scared," said Max, trying to get her to accept Ray or Tyson's challenge  
  
"That's not going to work on me," said Kayla as she leaned against the back wall of the store, "If Tyson, supposedly your best player can't even beat Arial. What chance do you have against me?"  
  
Nobody there could answer that question, not even Kai or Kenny.  
  
"How about I take your challenge," said Celia to the Blade Breakers, "But only on one condition."  
  
"What is it?" asked Tyson, "I'll get a bey battle with you guys if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"I don't want to bey battle you," said Celia, "I want a bey battle with Kai."  
  
"What?" asked Kenny, "Why?"  
  
"Do you want the battle or not?"  
  
Everybody there turned to look at Kai and he nodded. "I'll do it," said Kai, who was still looking uncertainly at Kayla and Celia.  
  
"What are they up to?" thought Kai to him self, "Kayla won't even look at me in the eyes, or am I the one who won't look at her in the eyes? Is it because I'm afraid that I'll see hatred and betrayal inside? She always looked at me with love and kindness. I'm afraid. Me, Kai, is afraid. About what? Is it rejection? Or is it the loss of the person I've cared about the most since I was 8."  
  
"This is pathetic! I've never been afraid of any of my opponents, even against Spencer or Johnny. Why am I afraid of looking at a girl in the eyes? Especially, one that I've known since when I was a young boy. Why am I bey battling against Celia? Is it because that I want to prove my self against the team I trained? Or do I want to prove my self in the eyes of a certain brunette?"  
  
"How about if we see you at the bey stadium outside of the abbey in 20min? You know where it is," said Arial coolly to the Blade Breakers and they nodded in agreement before she turned around and left  
  
"Let's go," said Kayla coolly before she left as well. Arial followed her, but Sapphire gave Kai and Ray a soft smile before she left.  
  
"What's with you and that Kayla girl?" whispered Ray into Kai's ear  
  
"What?" Kai tried his best trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, but on the inside he was panicking. What if they find out that I had a history with the leader of Mystic Dragons? Then there would be all that talk from Kenny. And the rest would be asking what exactly happened between us. That conversation would necessarily make me sick, "What do you mean?" he asked coolly  
  
"Maybe I'm just getting suspicious for no reason or the only one to notice, but you were staring at her through out the whole meeting, and she was the only person from their team that didn't talk to you or look at you, as a matter of fact," said Ray unsurely, because of the tone Kai had spoken to him in earlier, it sounded so calm and innocent that he didn't dare to not believe him  
  
"Geeze Kai," said Tyson, "we all know she was pretty, but did you have to stare at the girl. In fact, I wouldn't mind going out with her, if she wasn't on that team."  
  
"I wasn't staring," said Kai harshly, "She just looked different after all these years, and I was wondering what changed." Said Kai before he walked out of the candy store, "We better get going, if we are going to make it to the battle."  
  
"Yeah, we are coming!" yelled Tyson before he and Kenny ran after Kai  
  
"What do you think Ray?" asked Max, "I'm pretty sure there was something between Kai and that girl. He looked at her the same way you looked at Mariah."  
  
"And that girl looked at him the way Mariah looked at me at first. It was the look of hate and betrayal," said Ray, "Whatever it is, it's Kai's personal thing. I'm pretty sure, he wouldn't be happy if we talk about it behind his back. He'll tell us if he wants us to know."  
  
"I guess you are right," said Max before he followed  
  
At the abbey, The Demolition boys, the Mystic Dragons, and the rest of the younger bey blader were standing near the bey stadium outside of the abbey, waiting for the Blade Breakers to arrive.  
  
"Why did you challenge him?" asked Kayla, "You never cared for Kai or any of the other blade breakers."  
  
"You know," said Celia with a little head tilt  
  
Tala walked over to the girls with Brian. When he reached Kayla, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I wish I could've gone with you to the park like I promised." Tala whispered into Kayla's ear  
  
"It's ok, I had fun with the girls anyways," said Kayla softly  
  
"I'm glad," said Tala as he kissed her softly on her cheek, "Why are we here?" he asked Kayla in his normal tone of voice  
  
"Celia challenged Kai to a bey battle," answered Kayla, "That's why we are all here."  
  
"So, Mr. Traitor is back!" said Brian loudly, "I can't wait to see him get beaten by my twin sister!"  
  
"Make him pay for what he did," said Tala to Celia with a thumb's up. Most people would've thought that he meant that he want Kai to pay for betraying the Demolition Boys, but Arial, Sapphire, and Celia knew better. They knew he meant that he wanted Kai to pay, because he broke Kayla's heart. They knew it because they've grown up Tala, and Kayla had always been his best friend and the person who cared about him the most.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," said Celia, "I'll give him what he deserves."  
  
" 


End file.
